


A Threat Eliminated

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, ice fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: Slip, slide, spread eagle, toe loop, and-Why is he standing so close?-crash.





	A Threat Eliminated

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible that this is not an ice skating move. Sorry! Also please leave a Kudos if you liked it. Thanks!

The official reason was that he’d tripped over his own skate. That he’d just made a small mistake.

_Bullshit._

He was Victor fucking Nikiforov. He didn’t _make_ mistakes. He’d been skating since before he could even walk- clearly, some higher power was at play here.

Victor blamed it all on Blondie McFuckme.

Him, and Yuuri’s sweet, sweet face and trusting self.

Victor had been skating his new routine for the worlds, thinking with every jump- and the subsequent creak in his joints- that maybe he was too old for this. It was only the thought of Yuuri’s trusting eyes and determination- and the faith he had in him- that kept him going, kept him pushing his body way past its limit.

 _Speaking of which, where was Yuuri?_ Victor thought, as he eased into a spread eagle before his quad salchow.

He glanced around quickly, and that was when he saw it.

Blondie McFuckme, standing _way_ too close to _his_ Yuuri, gesticulating wildly and making _his_ Yuuri laugh uproariously.

Jealousy flared in Victor’s blood stream as he entered the salchow with much more momentum than he should’ve, and even as he fell hard on his face- even as his ankle became a point of concentrated agony- he thought _why is he standing so close?_

There were stars before his eyes when he came to, stars and his beloved Yuuri’s worried eyes staring down in disbelief at him. Victor grinned happily and tried to sit up, immediately regretting the decision as the dull ache in his ankle flared up to a roar.

“At least this got him away from you” he slurred, leaning heavily against Yuuri’s thigh.

Yuuri blinked in confusion, looking down at the human koala that was his husband. Soon enough, though, understanding dawned and red stained his cheeks in embarrassment.

Victor just grinned wickedly.

 _So what if next week will be agony?_ Thought Victor as a sputtering Yuuri helped him up, letting Victor sling a debatably possessive hand around his shoulder and rolling his eyes at the _look_ he gave to Blondie.

_Yuuri’s blush makes it all worth it._

_(And an eliminated Blonde doesn’t hurt either.)_


End file.
